


A Home For The Holidays - Discontinued

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas fic, Gen, Lots of Angst, Might turn into Promptis, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, brotherhood era, discontinued, holiday fic, warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: This time of year was the time of joy, family, friends and the like. The air was chilly, but the atmosphere of the Holiday was warm and welcoming.For most.





	1. Taken for Granted

This time of year was the time of joy, family, friends and the like. Family came home for the holidays to gather around a table to eat dinner together and share stories of what they’ve been up to in life. Children ran around the house, the teenagers grouped together and groaned about being dragged to this lame family thing, parents gathered to talk about work and how proud they are of their kids, and the grandparents recalled stories of their pasts. The air was chilly, but the atmosphere of the Holiday was warm and welcoming.

 

For most.

 

It was four days before Christmas. School was letting out early today and kids were hardly paying their teachers any mind, and most teachers weren’t bothering to hand out holiday weekend homework. It was a laid back, easy day. 

 

Prompto straddled the back of his chair, arms folded over the back and he rested his head on top of his folded arms. He looked at the ravenette who sat behind him. Noctis, for once, looked very studious with whatever it was was in front of him. 

 

“What’s that? I’ve never seen you focus so hard.” the blonde murmured. Noctis huffed, shaking his head. 

 

“Stupid stuff is what. Stuff I probably shouldn’t even have out at school,” The prince sighed, running a hand through his hair before sliding the papers back into his bag. Prompto gave him a curious, pressing look.

 

“Their just council reports Ignis wants me to go over before holiday break.” he  relented, leaning forward on his desk and pulling out his phone. Their teacher didn’t seem to care. Most kids were around the classroom chatting with friends about the holidays.

 

“Holiday break starts in like, four hours dude.” Prompto laughed.

 

“Yeah, which is why I’m trying to crunch to get the reviewed so he doesn’t load me up with more on my  _ break _ .” a groan followed Noctis words, sitting back in his chair. “Oh hell no,” he scoffed at his phone.

 

“What?” Prompto asked, leaning forward. 

 

“I have to wear some stupid suit to dinner with my father on Christmas. This whole thing is stupid, the whole ball for royals, a stupid formal dinner, then dinner with my family, which is my dad, and Gladio’s family.” he groaned, running a hand down his face. “I don’t get it.”

 

Something twisted in his gut and his chest felt tight. Prompto blinked, and he felt a few different things all at once. Anger that Noctis wasn’t grateful for the family he had. Jealous that noctis had family to spend it with. Sadness because he knew He’d be eating a microwave tV meal christmas night in front of the TV.

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad!” He finally said, forcing a grin. “Bet you’d look rather dapper i a suit,” he said, mocking an accent. Noctis just looked at him, and Prompto suddenly felt subconscious. 

 

“W...What?”

 

“That was a late response.” Noctis stated, eyes scanning his friend.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I finished my sentence a good two minutes ago, and you just kinda spaced out and didn’t answer me.” Noctis frowned, leaning forward. “Whats up?”

 

“What? Ha, nothi--”

 

“ **Prompto** .” the blonde snapped his mouth shut at the stern tone the Prince used, sighing. He dropped his head slightly, shaking his head.

 

“It is nothing, really.” he said, sadly, as he turned to look up at the other once more. “I just. This time of year always kinda sucks for me. Everyone’s always talkin’ about getting to see their families and stuff. It just...kinda sucks, ya know?” Prompto said, looking away from the other and out the window.

 

“What do you...Oh shit, Prompto,” Noctis voice got soft so fast, and he frowned at the other. He forgot, Prompto’s adoptive parents were never home. He’d thought at least maybe they’d come home on the holidays??

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto said, forcing a smile at the other. Noctis went to push, but the bell rang signalling them to go to their last class for today, a class they didn’t share.

 

“Well, I’ll see ya over break yeah? I know you gotta go right after school today with Ignis. Text ya later?” He asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, but Prompto,” but the blonde had turned and began to filter out into the crowded hall, disappearing among the students. Noctis felt bad. He wanted to help his friend, but how? 

 

\--

 

Once the last bell for the day rang, he headed outside and saw the sleek black car out front with his Advisor standing by the door. Noctis ran over and clambered in, and once Ignis was in as well, he turned to face him.

 

“Are crown citizens allowed to come to the ball? Or the dinner?” he asked before he even put his seatbelt on.

 

Ignis paused, turning to look at the other. “No, not without formal invitation from the king...and usually only as a guest of royalty. Why do you ask?” he paused “Seatbelt, highness.”

 

Noctis groaned as the other used his title, and pulled his seatbelt on. 

 

“Do you think Dad would let me invite Prompto to all the christmas crap?” He asked, pulling out his phone. 

 

Ignis was silent for a moment, glancing over at the other before starting the car and beginning their trip back to the citadel for a conference. 

 

“I couldn’t tell you the answer to that. You’ll have to speak with the king.” the advisor finally said, glancing over at the other for a moment. “What brought that on all of the sudden?” he inquired. 

 

“Oh. Prompto doesn’t have  a family to spend the holidays with...that's kinda shitty, right? And he doesn’t exactly have friends either...I don’t want him to spend the holidays alone.” he said, looking at the other.

 

Ignis frowned. The boy’s parents weren’t around? He wasn’t aware of that. He had met prompto on few occasions, but did not know much about the boy other than he was adopted and had a love for chocobos. And was someone the Prince held dear and considered a friend. And Prompto wasn’t Noctis’ friend because he was the Prince. He was there because of common interests.

  
  


“How considerate of you.” Ignis spoke. It wasn’t often Noctis thought of others. “You’ll have to speak with your father on the matter. Seeing as it’s the holidays, perhaps he will allow it.” Ignis said slowly, not wanting to get Noctis’ hopes up.

  
“I hope so.” the prince mumbled. 


	2. Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis decides to ask his dad if maybe he could extend a visit to his friend for the Holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda short chapter, life is busy right now, but i wanna try to keep regular updates with this fic leading into the holidays!!

He had it thought out in his mind. What to say, how to ask. He planned on being very formal with how he asked, being proper like Ignis would be. He was determined to convince his father to allow Prompto to come to the royal ball and dinner, as well as maybe join their own personal family dinner.

 

Noctis had Knocked onto his father's office door, but received no response. He slowly opened the door to his father's office to speak with him, but found the king absent. He frowned, and left the office, turning to roam the halls of the citadel in search of the king. 

 

It wasn’t long before he ran into him on the upper levels of the Citadel, staring out of the large glass windows lining a hallway.. He looked to be deep in thought, his shield at his side, but Noctis wanted to ask him before he lost his courage, or forgot what he had so carefully planned out in his mind.

 

“Uh, Dad, can I talk to you?” he asked, almost awkwardly as he walked towards the older man. Regis turned to face Noctis, and offered a warm smile. 

 

“Of course, Noctis. Is everything okay?” he asked, turning his full attention towards his son, brows creasing in worry for a moment.

 

“Yeah, everything's okay I’m good,”he assured, glad to see his father's face relax. “I just wanted to ask you something,”he said, meeting his father’s eye.

 

Regis nodded and watched his son shift nervously. “Of course, Noctis. Ask away,” Noctis shifted and rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah so, uh,” wait, he wanted to be formal, what had he rehearsed over and over again in his mind?

 

Yup. It was gone.

 

He sighed and just decided to ask how he had asked Ignis. No use trying to be formal here.

 

“SO, I know Crown citizens usually aren’t like, invited or allowed to come to the royal ball and dinner and stuff,” he began, watching his father, and noting Clarus raise a curious brow. 

 

“Correct,” Regis said, shifting his weight onto his cane. 

 

“Well, Ignis told me that they can with a formal invitation from you, right?”

 

“Correct,” the response as slower, and Regis was watching his son very carefully.

 

“Well, Can I bring Prompto? Can we invite him at least? I mean, he’s my friend, so it’ll be okay if he comes, right?” he asked hopefully. He couldn’t read his father’s face, but he knew h was thinking on the matter.

 

“Noctis,” oh, Noctis knew that tone. “I understand your desire to bring your friend along, but It isn’t that easy. There is a whole process to go through to allow citizence into the Citadel, let alone come to the royal ball. This is not some high school dance, Son. there will be royals and high families from all over Lucis, a few guests from Accordo,” he said, standing upstraighter. He saw the argument forming on his sons face, and he held a hand up.

 

“But Dad-”

 

“Noctis, I am sorry, but I cannot permit you to bring your friend along with you this year. Perhaps next year,”

 

“But Dad, I want him there _ this _ year!!”

 

“Noctis,” and noctis shut his trap and stood up straighter, avoiding looking at his father. “Enough. My answer is no, I’m sorry.”

 

Noctis was angry, he knew it must be written on his face, because his father went to speak again but he turned away from him. 

 

“Whatever.” he spat, and set off down the hall, turning the corner as he heard his dad call after him. He was fuming, why was the answer no?! It was JUST Prompto! No big deal, it’s not like he was inviting his whole damn school!

 

He turned the corner to go to the elevator, and nearly ran into someone, quickly stumbling to a stop, glad they had stopped in time to.

 

“S-sorry,” he feared seeing an angry councilman, but instead was met with Ignis, and he allowed his scowl to return to his face.

 

“No worries, Highness,”

 

“Whatever,” Ignis rose a brow at the sudden attitude the other’s voice held.

 

“Noct? What’s the matt--”

 

“Dad won’t let Prompto come to the stupid christmas stuff and he’s being a giant jerk and I’m so pissed!” Noctis groaned, shaking his head and storming past Ignis and pulling out his phone as he stepped into the elevator. 

 

“I’m going to Promptos,” he scoffed, slamming his finger onto the F1 button.

 

“Wait just a moment Highness. I can drive you to Prompto’s home,”

 

“Don’t bother, I’ll walk.”

 

“Noctis!” But the elevator doors had already slid shut. Ignis sighed, and looked down the hallway. He had a feeling he knew where His Majesty was, judging on the direction Noctis had just stormed in from.

 

Perhaps he would speak to the king on the matter at hand…


	3. Reconsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tries his hand at convincing the king that Noctis' motives were not selfish, wanting to bring his friend to royal events this holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are kinda short, I'm trying to keep up with this fic while still brainstorming it!  
> Comments are welcome!

It didn’t take long for Ignis to come across his majesty down the hallway a little bit. It seemed to be his usual spot, the hall of most of the meeting rooms with large glass windows overlooking the city of Insomnia.

 

The king and his shield were sharing a quiet conversation, one Ignis couldn’t hear and wasn’t going to strain to listen to. He did hear Noctis’ name spoken, however.

 

He took a step forward, and Clarus looked over Regis’ shoulder and noticed him, but he continued to walk. Regis turned around and offered a tired smile.

 

“Ah, Ignis. I hope you’re well today,” He spoke, and ignis came to a stop before the men and offered a bow. 

 

“Of course, your majesty. I did, however, just run into a very...emotional Prince moments ago,” he said, standing tall again and thinking over his words carefully. Regis smiled apologetically.

 

“Ah yes, my son is currently rather upset with me due to an answer he received,”

 

“About the Argentum boy joining in the Winter festivities.” Ignis stated. Clarus raised a brow, but remained silent as the two conversed.

 

“He told you?”

 

“He asked me,” Ignis corrected, reaching up to fix his glasses nervously. He wasn’t one to argue or go against his majesty in any way, but Noctis was so upset, and he wanted to help the boy help his friend.

 

“Asked you? Ignis, you do not have to ask me on his behalf,”

 

“I’m not, I assure you. A few days ago when I picked him up from school he asked me if commoners were permitted to join in the festivities. We had a long discussion, and I told him the decision was up to you to make, hence why he approached you.” Ignis stated, keeping eye contact with Regis, trying to read his reaction. He looked surprised.

 

“He came to you on the subject before hand?”

 

“He did, Majesty.”  Ignis said, nodding. “Sire, what do you know of the Argentum boy?” He asked.

 

Regis hummed. “I’ve never spoken to him, but I know he is a good influence on my son. He’s his friend because of who he is as a person, not due to his status. He enjoys many things my son does as well, they are together constantly.” Regis said, seeming to have to think on the topic.

 

“But that's all you know of him? Is that he is Noctis’ friend?” Regis offered a nod to Ignis question. It WAS Ignis who had to run the background check on the blonde when he had first come into Nocts life, so naturally Ignis knew everything he needed to know about Prompto Argentum. 

 

“Why do you ask?” Regis shifted his weight and leaned more onto his cane.

 

“Majesty, would you like to move somewhere you can sit down?” Clarus asked, but Regis waved a hand. 

 

“No no, I’m fine i assure you.” he murmured.

 

“Prompto was adopted by the Argentum family when he was an infant,” he said, looking at Regis who focused on Ignis’ words.

 

“Prompto had no former name, so they gave him the name Prompto Argentum. The Argentum’s travel a lot due to work, they are rarely home. All of Prompto’s childhood was spent coming home to an empty house. Even now he goes home to emptiness.” 

 

Regis’ features softened, but Clarus remained stone faced. 

 

Ignis continued.

 

“The first time I took his Highness over to the Argentum’s home, I insisted i meet his parents. I still to this day haven’t been able to do so. They are never home. Prompto receives an occasional letter from them, and they pay the rent and utilities and order groceries, but that's the most contact he has with his adoptive parents. He’s been spending more and more time over at Noctis’ apartment, to the point that he has started keeping a spare set of clothing and a toothbrush there for nights he stays over in Noctis’ guest room.”

 

“Why are you sharing all of this with me suddenly, Ignis?” Regis finally asked, but his expression was now softer than when he first approached the man.

 

“Sire, we both know Noctis has a habit of not doing things for others often. He is, how to put this delicately,”

 

“Selfish?” Clarus spoke, and Ignis had to prevent himself from chuckling.

 

“It’s true,” Regis sighed. “But it’s partly because he wants no part in royalty…” The king trailed off, then shook his head. “But yes, my son has a habit of only thinking about himself.”

 

“Noctis approached me and did so much research on proper etiquette and attire for the holiday festivities, and asked me so many different questions before he came to you. Sire, he doesn’t want to bring Prompto simply because he wants his friend to be there. He wishes to bring him so he will not have to spend the holidays alone like he does every single year. If Noctis had the chance, he would ditch the Royal festivities to go spend the holidays with Prompto in his home. I assure you he’d even try to cook the boy a meal on his own, to which I’d have to come rescue them both, but the sentiment would be there nonetheless.” Once more Ignis reached up to adjust his glasses. His words seemed to strike Regis, for his expression had changed. Even Clarus softened as he turned to his king to see his answer.

 

“I didn’t realise,” Regis said softly, reaching a hand up to his chin, holding it there in thought for a moment. “I shall reconsider my decision. Would you inform Noctis to come speak with me?”

 

“I would, but I’m afraid he has stormed off to Prompto’s for the night.” Ignis informed. Regis nodded. 

 

“At his next availability, please inform him I’d like to speak with him.”

 

“Of course,” Ignis said with a bow. “I’m afraid I must excuse myself, Sire, I have some preparations to do myself for the festivities.”

 

“Of course, Thank you for bringing this information to my attention, Ignis. You will do an amazing job guiding Noctis to become a proper King.”

 

Ignis bowed, feeling proud yet undeserving of such high praise. “Thank you, Majesty.” 

 

And with that, the two parted, and Ignis smiled to himself. He was Proud of Noctis, and he was glad he was able to sway the King to reconsider. Even though they didn’t have a yes or no answer at the moment, Ignis felt like Regis would cave and Prompto would be receiving an invite soon enough.


	4. Change Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis has a change of heart. Prompto has a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this fic will be continued after Christmas. I had hoped to finish it before, but I've been working 40+ hour work weeks lately so I haven't had much time to myself beside when I sleep. Bear with me! I'm gunna try really hard not to discontinue this, even if it takes me till next Christmas!
> 
> (this chapter was rushed, so i hope its okay-- I'll read and edit later as needed <3)

It was the next day that Noctis got called to speak with his dad. Well, at least they _tried_ to call the prince to speak with his father. Noctis seemed to have turned his phone off, much to Ignis’ dismay. 

 

Upon learning this information, Regis attempted to contact his son as well, but to no avail. He decided to take the matter into his own hands, despite Clarus’ weak protest. 

 

\--

 

Prompto and Noctis lounged on the couch lazily, legs tangled between them as they played Tekken. Controllers in hand, their soul focus was the game. 

 

They hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning, other than munching on a few slices of cold, leftover pizza before settling into the couch for a day of gaming. 

 

Noctis was aware he had appointments to attend to in the afternoon, but the morning? That was his.

 

A knock to the door startled the two of them. Noctis almost didn’t hear it until he realized Prompto had paused the game. 

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Dunno,” Prompto murmured. “I didn’t order anything,” he said, setting his controller on the snack covered coffee table and detangling his legs from the other.

 

He walked over to the front door and opened it.

 

“Hello, can I he--” he froze, staring up at the dark haired male before him. He was frozen for a good solid five seconds before he let out a rather undignified squeak and moved into a deep bow, trying to calm his nerves.

 

“Y-You’re majesty, Hey! Uh, hello, I mean,” he stammered, jumping when he felt a gentle hand on his back. The other chuckled, and Prompto swallowed thickly. 

 

“Stand up, Mr. Argentum, no need to bow, you are in no trouble.” he stated, guilding Prompto to stand up straight once more. The poor kid looked terrified, especially once he noticed Clarus behind Regis. 

 

“O-Of course. How uh, How can I help you?” it was about that time Noctis had gotten curious of the commotion and moved into the entryway as well.

 

He stared for a moment at his father, who’s gaze flicked up to stare at the Prince. They met and held each other's gaze for a moment, before Noctis scoffed and looked away in a glare.

 

“Why are  _ you _ here?” he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“Good morning, Noctis.” Regis said warmly, and Prompto shifted awkwardly, not wanting to be rude by moving away, but also not wanting to stand between the two. 

 

“Come to lecture me more?” Noctis narrowed his eyes at his dad. He loved his dad, he really did, but...He was so upset, and his dad had the  _ nerve _ to come to Prompto’s  _ home _ …

 

“Your phone was off this morning, no one could reach you.”

 

“Ignis knew i was going to Prompto’s,”

 

“To which Ignis attempted to get ahold of him as well but his phone was also dead,”

 

“W-what?” Prompto pulled his phone out, and started at the blank screen. “Oh man, I am SO sorry, that's really irresponsible when i have the Prince over, huh? I mean, he’s not just the prince I just,” Both Regis and Noctis placed their hands on Prompto’s shoulders, and offered smiles.

 

“Chill, Prom. He’s not mad at you,” he murmured, patting the others back for a moment.

 

“I was merely making the statement, it is not your responsibility to be a keeper for my son. I’m rather grateful for the casual friendship the two of you share.” Regis noted before removing his hand, noticing how Noctis; lingered on the blondes back.

 

“Why are you here?” Noctis asked again, hand finally dropping from Prompto’s back.

 

“To give a formal invitation, of course.”

 

Noctis stared at him, at first thinking he was mocking him, but then he remembered this was his father, the  _ King _ and Regis was not that kind of person.

 

“Wait, you mean--?”

 

“Clarus,” Regis said, holding out his hand and the man placed a rather fancy envelope into the King's hands.

 

Regis then handed the letter to Prompto, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

 

“Mr. Argentum, You have been formally invited to join us at the Citadel for the Holiday festivities this year. We will be happy to have your company as we celebrate the holiday and gather for a feast in thanks of what we have in these times. There will be a grand Ball held, and if dancing lessons are required, we will supply you with a teacher, no worries.” Regis smiled, glancing to Noctis who looked shocked.

 

“And Noctis,”

 

“Huh? Yeah, dad? Uh, sir.” Regis smiled, almost sadly. 

 

“Do help Prompto prepare for the festivities. If he needs a suit, I will extend your allowance to allow you to rent him one for the evening.” he stated, and Noctis nodded. 

 

“Y-Yeah! Of course, awesome, thanks!” he said, and the boy was grinning now. And it warmed Regis;’ heart to see his son so genuinely happy...How long had it been..? Clarus placed a reassuring hand on his back, and Regis nodded.

 

“I must return to the Citadel now. Noctis, you should head that way soon, you have training with Gladiolus in an hour.” Regis stated, and Noctis groaned.

 

Prompto was still frozen, clutching the letter, eyes wide and staring at nothing in particular.

 

“He won’t tell you to your face, but he says you’re improving quickly. Keep him on his toes, your highness.” Clarus spoke up finally, and Regis had to bite back a grin. “Kick my son’s ass, Noctis.” Clarus said, and Regis had to laugh a little as Clarus smiled. 

 

Even Noctis laughed, and Prompto looked between the three of them. Son? Did that mean this man was Gladio’s dad? 

 

Terrifying.

 

“Yeah yeah, I will, eventually. I’m almost there!” he said, nodding confidently. 

 

Regis and Clarus bid them a farewell and returned to their car, and when the door was shut, Prompto still stood there clutching the letter as if for dear life.

 

“Uh, Prom? You okay?” the Prince asked, waving his hand in front of the others face. Prompto blinked, and looked at the other.

 

“I-I’m going to the Citadel?” he nearly squeaked out. Noctis grinned. 

 

“You betcha. We got a lot of prep to do! But my dad is right, I gotta head to the citadel so I can kick Gladio’s ass.” he said, stroking a triumphant pose. Even Prompto laughed. 

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

“WOW some friend!” Noctis pouted, and Prompto laughed, punching his arm lightly. 

 

“Dork, Go get your stuff. I’m gunna start cleaning up and I guess read this letter?” Prompto looked at the manila envelope in his hand, and at the red wax with the stamp in it. So formal. 

 

“Hey, you need anything text me, I’ll charge my phone during training.”

 

“Hey Noct?”

 

Noctis had just begun to make his way back towards the living room when the other spoke and he turned back to look at the other. 

 

“Whats up[?”

 

“Did you have something to do with this?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“But--”

 

“I’ll be honest, I did ask my dad, but he told me no. I dunno what made him change his mind, but it wasn’t me.”

 

“Wait wait  **wait** . You asked your dad to invite me?” the blonde squeaked, and Noctis laughed, returning to the living room to gather his stuff.

 

“You bet I did. You’re my best friend, like Hell I was gunna let you spend Christmas alone.”

 

Prompto felt his chest grow warm, and he felt as if he’d cry.

 

“Noctis,”

 

“I was already planning how to sneak away from the festivities to come crash your place and bring you chicken nuggets and soda,”

 

Prom,pto was silent, and Noctis stared at the back of the blondes head for a moment.

 

“Prom?” he heard a choked sound, and immediately was at the others side, seeing the tears on the others face.

 

“Shit, Prompto are you okay?” he asked, pulling the other into a hug. Prompto threw his arms around the other and let his tears fall, body shaking slightly.

 

“N-Noct, Thank you...no one...I’ve never had anyone do something so nice, I’ve always been alone on the holidays and,” he coughed, not taking a moment to breathe as he rambled, tears streaking his face.

 

Noctis chuckled, hugging him tighter and shaking his head. 

 

“Don’t forget to breathe you dork. You don’t gotta thank me. You’re my best friend. Like  _ hell _ you were spending Christmas alone. Never again.” he promised.

 

Prompto had never been so happy to have a friend like Noctis. 

 

He’d worry about his nerves about having to go to the citadel and  _ dance _ later. Right now he was just happy to help Noctis gather his stuff and clean before he left for training.


End file.
